Dearly Beloved
by IshidaRin
Summary: Warning Yaoi! Dont like dont read. Silahkan baca sendiri
1. Chapter 1

Dearly Beloved

Disclaimer: Akiyosho Hongo,TOEI Animation,dan Bandai corp, tapi YamaChi mailikku dan penggemarnya

WARNING : Sho-Ai / YAOI / BL / SUPER OOC

Beta Reader : Phoebe Yuu

Pengenalan tokoh :

- Ishida Hiroaki (Ayah Yamato)

- Taiko (Nenek Taichi, yang diambil dari serial manga "Prince Of Tea". Ada yang pernah baca?)

ZzzzZzzzZzzz

"Ohayou," ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sedikit panjang saat ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas yang masih sangat sepi. Dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sebelum melempar tasnya sembarangan ke atas meja disusul dengan mendirikan gitarnya bersandar di sisi meja.

"Yo, Tai!" sapanya pada seorang anak yang tertidur di meja sebelahnya.

"Yamato." Anak yang disapa segera mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertelungkup dibalik lipatan kedua tangannya. "Ohayou," balasnya sambil tersenyum, suaranya keluar dengan sangat pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Matt heran saat ia memperhatikan wajah Taichi yang terlihat sangat lelah. Dia menarik sebuah kursi kosong lalu duduk di hadapan Taichi.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Wajahmu itu… pucat sekali… kau demam?" tanya Matt, ingin menempelkan tangannya ke wajah Taichi tapi dengan cepat ditepis oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Taichi cepat, dia memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak enak melihat ekspresi Matt yang terluka karena tangannya dia tepis tadi.

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan memaksakan diri," ujar Matt khawatir.

"Nn… hanya sedikit lelah karena kurang tidur semalam…"

"Memangnya kau kenapa sampai kurang tidur?"

"Aku menunggu Otou-san pulang," ujar Taichi datar.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, Tai? Otou-sanmu itu pasti bawa kunci, kan? Seharusnya kau istirahat yang cukup!" tegas Matt.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kan? To-toh aku sudah terbiasa," ujar Taichi gugup karena baru saja dibentak Matt.

"Walaupun sudah terbiasa, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan kesehatanmu!" bentak Matt lagi.

"A—" Belum sempat Taichi bicara, anak berambut semak itu langsung berdiri saat mengetahui seseorang datang ke kelas mereka dengan ceria. "A-Aku keluar dulu Yamato, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan!" Dan kemudian Taichi segera pergi meninggalkan Yamato begitu saja.

"Oe, Taichi!" Matt ikut-ikutan berdiri dan ingin menyusul Taichi, tapi tidak bisa karena anak yang tadi datang langsung bergelayutan di lengan Matt dengan manjanya. Dia langsung melotot tajam ke arah pengganggu tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku, Takato!" bentak Matt sambil menghentakkan tangannya keras.

"Ara, Yamato, kita bolos ke kantin saja, yuk!" Takato tidak menyerah dan terus bergelayutan di lengan Matt.

Anak ini bernama Takato, anak kelas sebelah. Dia sudah naksir Matt sejak dulu, jadi setiap saat selalu mengikuti kemanapun Matt pergi. Sebenarnya Matt sangat risih dengan keberadaan orang yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak mau! Pergi saja sendiri!" sekali lagi Matt menghentakkan tangannya, dan kali ini berhasil. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dia kemudian segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu kelas.

"Mau kemana kau, Ishida-kun?" tanya guru yang berpapasan dengan Matt di depan pintu.

"Saya izin, Sensei." Matt segera berlalu, tidak menghiraukan sensei yang baru saja masuk ke kelasnya.

ZzzzZzzzZzzz

"Kamiya-kun," panggil seorang _coach_ saat Taichi lewat didepan ruang guru.

"Ya, Coach?" Taichi dengan sopan masuk kedalam ruang guru. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Begini, hari ini ada pelatihan sepak bola untuk anak di sekolah dasar dekat

sini, dan kami sedang kekurangan orang untuk menjadi pelatihnya. Apa kau bisa membantu kami hari ini?" ujar Coach tersebut.

"Maaf, Coach. Bukannya saya tidak mau, tapi saya ada kerja sambilan hari ini."

"Ah, kau bisa izin hari ini? Kepala sekolah di sekolah dasar itu bukan hanya meminta bantuan kita, Kamiya-kun, tapi juga membayar kita. Jadi ini juga bisa kau anggap sebagai kerja sambilan, kan?" ujar Coach.

Taichi berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah."

Coach langsung tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah nanti kita kumpul di lapangan."

"Hai. Saya permisi dulu, Coach." Taichi segera undur diri dari ruang guru, yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh sang Coach.

ZzzzZzzzZzzz

"Coach!" panggil Matt sambil terengah-engah saat dia berpapasan dengan Coach di koridor lantai satu.

"Ada apa, Ishida-kun?"

"Apa Anda melihat Taichi?" tanya Matt tergesa-gesa.

"Kamiya-kun…. Tadi saya memang memanggilnya keruang guru, tapi setelah itu saya tidak tahu dia pergi kemana."

"Aa, terima kasih, Coach!" ujarnya untuk undur diri. Tapi sebelum Matt pergi menjauh, Coach memanggilnya lagi.

"Ano… Ishida-kun?"

"Ya, Coach?" Matt membalik badannya lagi.

"Apa kau ada pekerjaan sore ini?"

"Um… sepertinya tidak ada. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Begini, nanti sore kami akan melatih anak sekolah dasar, bisa kau ikut membantu?" tanya Coach.

"Oh, tidak masalah sama sekali, Coach. Maaf, kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa saja yang akan ikut?" tanya Matt.

"Beberapa murid dari kelas tiga dan Kamiya-kun."

"Taichi?"

"Ya, tadi saya baru saja memberitahunya."

"Aa. Baiklah kalau begitu, sensei, saya permisi dulu," pamit Matt sebelum dia pergi mencari Taichi lagi.

ZzzzZzzzZzzz

Setelah Matt berkeliling sekolah mencari Taichi, akhirnya dia menemukannya di atas loteng, tertidur pulas bersandarkan dinding. Matt mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah lalu duduk di sebelah Taichi. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri yang telah basah oleh keringat sambil terus mengawasi Taichi yang tertidur. Dia kemudian segera melepas jas sekolahnya dan memasangkannya sebagai selimut di atas tubuh Taichi yang terlihat sedikit menggigil. Dia tidak berani memeriksa suhu tubuh Taichi, takut temannya itu terbangun.

_Kau sebenarnya kenapa, sih, Tai? _Matt bertanya dalam hatinya saat dirinya memperhatikan wajah Taichi yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Tapi entah mengapa kemudian Matt membiarkan tangannya menyentuh kening Taichi. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat mengetahui ternyata temannya itu demam.

"Taichi..." Matt dengan perlahan membangunkan Taichi dengan menepuk pelan pipinya. Tidak ada reaksi. "Hei, Tai! Bisa dengar aku?" Matt terlihat sedikit panik karena Taichi tidak bangun-bangun juga. "Taichi!"

Berhasil. Taichi perlahan membuka matanya.

"Tai, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Matt sekali lagi dengan wajah yang sangat cemas karena Taichi sama sekali tidak menjawab dan hanya memandanginya dengan mata yang sayu.

_Ada apa Yamato? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat khawatir? Memangnya kau bicara apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu…_

"Taichi, jawab aku!" seru Matt. "Tai!"

_Yamato? Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa? Ada apa ini? Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak… Yamato… Hei! Ke-kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap?_

"Taichi!" teriak Matt panik saat tubuh Taichi merosot jatuh. Dengan sigap Matt menahannya, lalu dia segera mengangkat tubuh Taichi dan berlari menuju UKS di gedung sebelah.

ZzzzZzzzZzzz

"OBA-SAN!" teriak Matt seraya membuka pintu UKS dengan kasar.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG BERAPA KALI PANGGIL AKU SEN…" Wanita pirang itu terdiam begitu melihat Matt menggendong Taichi. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Tsunade seraya mengikuti Matt yang beranjak membaringkan Taichi di atas ranjang UKS.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Tadi saat aku memeriksa tubuhnya… dia terkena demam! Saat mau aku bangunkan, dia tiba-tiba pingsan!" ujar Matt kelabakan, langsung menyingkir ketika Tsunade memeriksa Taichi.

"Ba… bagaimana?" tanya Matt gelisah.

"Diam dulu kau, Bocah! Aku sedang memeriksanya!" ujar Tsunade sedikit kesal. Dia kemudian sedikit mengernyitkan wajahnya, bingung "Bantu aku melepas pakaiannya."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Matt menuruti perintah Tsunade. Dengan perlahan dia membuka jas dan kemeja sekolah Taichi. Matanya langsung terbelalak melihat keadaan tubuh Taichi. Memar dimana-mana, dan beberapa luka baru yang diperbannya mengeluarkan darah.

Tsunade dengan pelan dan hati-hati membuka satu-satu perban itu, membersihkannya, mengobatinya, lalu menutupnya kembali dengan perban yang baru. "Lukanya infeksi Yamato…"

"Pasti gara-gara orang tua sialan itu!" geram Matt sambil memasangkan kembali kemeja Taichi dan menyelimutinya.

Tsunade hanya diam saja, dia tahu apa yang dialami oleh Taichi karena Taichi sering datang ke UKS hanya untuk sekedar bercerita, walaupun ujung-ujungnya berakhir dengan adu mulut. "Aku keluar dulu untuk mengambil surat izin untuk anak ini." Tsunade langsung keluar setelahnya, meninggalkan Matt dan Taichi didalam UKS.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang tua sialan itu!" bisik Matt sambil menggenggam erat tangan Taichi. Dia ingat dulu saat kecil Taichi tidak seperti ini, wajahnya selalu ceria. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu semuanya berubah, setelah Yuuko meninggal tepat dihadapan Susumu dan Hikari karena menyelamatkan Taichi saat menyeberang. Susumu terus menyalahkan Taichi atas kematian istrinya, sementara Hikari kemudian diputuskan akan dirawat oleh keluarga Yuuko.

Awalnya Matt tidak mengetahui apa-apa, tapi saat dia tidak sengaja ingin berkunjung kerumah Taichi bersama Hiroaki, dia menemukan Taichi yang sedang disiksa habis-habisan oleh Susumu. Mulai dari dicambuk dengan ikat pinggang, ditendang, bahkan depukul dengan botol kaca.

Saat itu Hiroaki segera menghubungi polisi untuk menahan Susumu, dan kemudian mereka langsung melarikan Taichi kerumah sakit. Taichi sempat koma beberapa hari karena luka yang dideritanya di kepala. Saat itu Matt sama sekali tidak pernah pergi dari sisi Taichi.

Saat Taichi sadar, Hiroaki ingin menjebloskan Susumu kedalam penjara dengan meminta keterangan darinya, tapi Taichi malah mengatakan kalau semua itu salahnya, karena dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Yuuko meninggal sehingga Susumu marah dan memukulinya. Hiroaki hanya menahan nafas di tenggorokan saat mendengarnya.

Lalu saat Hiroaki ingin mengajak Taichi tinggal bersama keluarganya, Taichi malah menolak dengan alasan kalau didekatnya semua orang akan menjadi sial. Hiroaki benar-benar tidak menyangka anak sekecil Taichi bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

ZzzzZzzzZzzz

"Yamato, aku harus pulang. Tidak ada yang membuatkan Otou-san makan malam…" pinta Taichi saat dirinya telah ada dirumah Matt, ditahan tidak diperbolehkan pulang sampai keadaanya pulih. Tadi juga sebelum pulang Matt menyempatkan diri untuk mencari Coach dan meminta izin kalau mereka tidak bisa ikut sore itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang tidak, Tai!" ujar Matt cuek, tetap membaca majalah yang dari tadi dibacanya.

"Tapi…" Taichi berusaha untuk bangun.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan sekarang cepat tidur!" Matt membaringkan paksa Taichi dan megompres dahinya dengan handuk. "Kau tidak akan pernah aku biarkan bangun kalau demammu tidak hilang! Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan cepat tidur!"

"Hn…" Taichi akhirnya menurut juga, walaupun dengan terpaksa. Tapi dalam hati Taichi sangat bersyukur, paling tidak untuk malam ini dia tidak akan disiksa oleh ayahnya. Dengan pelan Taichi menutup matanya lalu mulai tertidur.

Matt tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Taichii lembut sebelum akhirnya keluar menuju dapur sambil membawa baskom untuk mengganti air kompresan Taichi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Yamato?" tanya Hiroaki di dapur.

"Demamnya tidak turun sama sekali, Chichi-hue, lukanya tadi kembali berdarah," jawab Matt seraya memasukkan batu es yang baru ke dalam baskom dan kembali mengisinya dengan air dingin. "Chichi-hue sendiri? Bagaimana mengenai rencana kita?" tanya Matt saat dirinya hendak berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Sudah berjalan, sekarang Chichi-hue tinggal mencari bukti-buktinya saja. Tapi Yamato…"

Matt berhenti tepat di depan pintu namun tidak berbalik. "Hn?"

"Kalau seandainya semuanya telah berakhir… dan Taichi mengetahui semuanya, bagaimana kalau dia membencimu?" tanya Hiroaki.

Matt diam sejenak. "Tidak masalah. Asalkan dia bahagia, apapun tidak masalah, seandainya pun Taichi membenciku," ujar Matt tegas. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Hiroaki di dapur, yang hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari anaknya itu.

ZzzzZzzzZzzz

"Tai, sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit saja, ya?" ajak Matt. Terdengar dari suaranya kalau dia sangat khawatir. Bukannya turun, suhu tubuh Taichi malah makin naik.

"Tidak… perlu… Yamato..." Taichi berusaha tersenyum.

"Tapi Tai, demammu makin tinggi, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu," bujuk Matt sekali lagi.

Taichi menggeleng pelan. "Aku janji besok akan sembuh, aku tidak mau merepotkan siapa-siapa…"  
"Baka! Kalau kau sudah menyusahkanku, tahu!" ujar Matt sedikit kesal. Taichi tertegun mendengar ucapannya. "Kau menyusahkanku karena membuatku cemas!" ujar Matt sambil menatap Taichi lembut. Taichi makin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi Yamato… aku ini… anak pembawa sial, tidak perlu dicemaskan, jadi… kalau segini… aku rasa tidak apa-apa… karena aku sudah banyak membuat orang lain menderita… dan membunuh Oka-chan…" Setelah berkata seperti itu Taichi kembali tertidur.

"Dasar bodoh… yang namanya ibu pasti akan selalu melindungi anaknya. Kau bukan anak pembawa sial. Baka…" bisik Matt seraya menatap Taichi yang telah tertidur.

ZzzzZzzzZzzz

"Yamato! Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Kau mau-maunya mengurusi anak sialan itu sampai tidak masuk sekolah!" ujar Takato di depan pintu kamar Matt.

"Jaga mulutmu! Taichi bukan anak sial!" bentak Matt kesal.

"Kenapa kau begitu membelanya, sih?"

"Dengar! Aku ini sahabatnya! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berpihak padanya!" jawab Matt sambil memandang Takato tajam.

"Yamato! Aku juga punya sahabat! Aku mengerti perasaanmu! Tapi kalau sahabat kita membuat kita sial, dia harus kita tinggalkan!"

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali, Taichi itu tidak membawa sial!"

"Kenapa kau tetap tidak mau mengerti!"

"Karena aku mencintainya, kau dengar? Aku mencintai Taichi!" teriak Matt marah pada Takato. Takato tidak terkejut sama sekali, dari awal dia sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Tapi Yamato, Taichi itu sama sekali tidak pantas ada disampingmu! Kau tidak lihat orang tuanya sering mabuk-mabukkan? Bahkan tempat Taichi kerja sambilan sering mendapatkan masalah karena orang tuanya! Entah merasa kasihan atau memang terlampau baik, manager mini market itu masih membiarkan Taichi tetap bekerja disana! Bisa-bisa kau mendapat sial, Yamato!"

PLAK!

Suara tamparan keras terdengar. Takato membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan Matt terhadapnya.

"JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU TENTANG TAICHI! DAN KALAU KAU HANYA INGIN MENGHINA TAICHI SEPERTI ITU, SEBAIKNYA KAU SEGERA KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!" perintah Matt. Takato yang syok tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan dengan cepat berlari keluar rumah.

Matt hanya menggerutu heran dengan sikap Takato. Memang masih ada beberapa yang menganggap kalau Taichi itu anak pembawa sial, walaupun tidak separah dulu. Mungkin karena mereka sudah dewasa, jadi mengerti yang mana yang benar dan salah. Kalau dulu sewaktu mereka masih anak-anak, sebagian besar hanya ikut-ikutan yang lainnya.

Matt menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menepis semua pikirannya tadi sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati ranjangnya telah kosong. Dia bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi, memastikan kalau-kalau Taichi berada disana, tapi tidak ada. Kalau keluar kamar… tidak mungkin. Dari tadi Matt ada di depan kamarnya.

Teringat sesuatu, dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu dia mendekati jendelanya yang tertutupi oleh tirai. Dia segera menyibak tirai itu dan ketakutannya pun terbukti, Taichi kabur dari kamarnya melalui jendela. Matt berpikir lagi, kemungkinan besar Taichi mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Takato tadi.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dia langsung menyambar jaketnya dan keluar.

"Mau kemana kau, Yamato? Ini sudah malam!" tanya Mr. Ishida yang lewat didepan kamarnya.

"Aku mau ke rumah Taichi, Chichi-hue. Taichi kabur!"

Tbc~

*Sembah sujud

Terima kasih buat Yuu-san yang mau nge-beta-in fic abal ini, dan mati-matian dukung Rin buat publish ni fic abal XD. So, want to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Dearly Beloved**

Disclaimer: Akiyosho Hongo,TOEI Animation,dan Bandai corp, tapi YamaChi milikku dan penggemarnya

WARNING : Sho-Ai / YAOI / BL / SUPER OOC

Beta Reader : Phoebe Yuu

Pengenalan tokoh :

- Ishida Hiroaki (Ayah Yamato)

- Kamiya Susumu (Ayah Taichi)

- Kamiya Yuuko (Ibu Taichi)

- Taiko dan Assam (Nenek & kakek Taichi, yang diambil dari serial manga "Prince Of Tea". Ada yang pernah baca?)

* * *

Taichi memandang hampa pintu apartemen bobrok yang ada dihadapannya. Taichi ingin membuka pintu itu, tapi dia sangat takut. Tapi kalau dia tidak membuka pintu itu… dia akan pulang kemana? Rumahnya hanya disini.

_/"Yamato! Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Kau mau-maunya mengurus anak sialan itu sampai tidak masuk sekolah!"/_ Taichi kembali terngiang teriakan Takato yang didengarnya di rumah Matt tadi. Dia menggeleng lemah, mencoba melenyapkan suara itu, tapi tidak bisa, suara tersebut terus terdengar berulang-ulang di telinganya.

Taichi mengulurkan tangannya perlahan ke arah kenop pintu. Tapi belum sempat Taichi membukanya dari luar, pintu tersebut telah terbuka. Taichi dan Susumu yang berbarengan membuka pintu sama-sama terkejut.

"Anak sialan!" ringis Susumu. "Masih ingat untuk pulang kau, HAH!" teriak Susumu yang langsung menjambak rambut Taichi dengan keras dan menariknya dengan kasar masuk ke dalam rumah.

Taichi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya ketika Susumu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam dan dengan kasar mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai apartemennya. Kemudian beberapa kali tendangan mendarat di tubuh kurusnya.

"_Yamato! Aku juga ada sahabat! Aku mengerti perasaanmu! Tapi kalau sahabat kita sendiri membuat kita sial, dia harus kita tinggalkan!"_

"Dari mana saja kau, anak sialan? HAH! Jawab aku!" Susumu kembali menendang tubuh rapuh Taichi, kali ini ditambah dengan lecutan ikat pinggang yang baru dilepasnya.

"O… O-tou-san… aku-dari rumah Ya-mato…" jawab Taichi terbata-bata, meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

Mata Susumu membesar, kaget mendengar jawaban Taichi. "Kau! Kau masih berani-beraninya ke rumah Ishida itu! Dasar tidak tahu malu kau! Kau itu anak pembawa sial! Dasar tidak tahu diuntung! Apa kau masih suka dengan anaknya, HEH?" teriak Susumu, yang tidak dijawab apa-apa oleh Taichi.

Kalau boleh jujur, ya, Taichi amat sangat mencintai Matt. Tapi dia harus tahu diri. Taichi tahu kalau dia benar-benar tidak pantas berada disamping Matt, walaupun hanya sebagai sahabat. Apakah Matt juga setidaknya menganggapnya teman? Ataukah… Matt hanya merasa kasihan kepadanya?

"_Tapi Yamato, Taichi itu sama sekali tidak pantas ada disampingmu! Kau tidak lihat orang tuanya sering mabuk-mabukkan?"_

"Kalau aku sedang bicara, sebaiknya kau jawab, ANAK SIALAN!" Susumu kembali menendang dan mencambuki Tachi, kali ini diselingi dengan beberapa botol bir yang pecah karena dilempar ke tubuh anaknya. "Jawab aku!"

"O-tou-san… Sa-kit…" ringis Taichi pelan.

"Aku tidak minta kau untuk merengek! Aku minta Kau jawab pertanyaanku! APA KAU MASIH SUKA DENGAN ANAK ISHIDA, HEH, ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL?"

Taichi tidak mau berkata apa-apa, perlahan air matanya turun.

"Beraninya kau menangis! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menangis!" Susumu menginjak-injak kepala Taichi dengan keras.

"Sa-kit…" lirih Taichi. "O-tou-san... maaf-kan... Tai-chi…" bisik Taichi pelan.

"Kau itu sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi! Dosamu terlalu besar! Kau tidak akan bisa mengembalikan nyawa yang hilang, kan? Kau tidak bisa mengembalikan nyawa istriku, kan! Anak pembawa Sial! Seharusnya yang Mati waktu itu! Bukan istriku, tapi kau!" Terakhir, dengan kuat Susumu mendang perut Taichi hingga Taichi memuntahkan darah.

"_Bahkan tempat Taichi kerja sambilan sering mendapatkan masalah karena orang tuanya! Entah merasa kasihan atau memang terlampau baik, manager mini market itu masih membiarkan Taichi tetap bekerja disana! Bisa-bisa kau mendapat sial Yamato!"_

Taichi sudah tidak bisa bergerak, seluruh tubuhnya serasa remuk dan mati rasa. Hatinya sekarang sudah benar-benar hancur mendengar ucapan Susumu.

_"Oka-chan… maafkan Taichi membuat Oka-chan pergi dan membuat Otou-san sedih… membuat Hikari kehilangan Oka-chan… semuanya salah Taichi, Oka-chan. Taichi memang tidak pantas untuk hidup… Taichi anak pembawa sial"_ Taichi sudah tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang diterima oleh tubuhnya. Pandangannya sekarang sudah sangat kosong.

_"Yamato… Yamato dimana? Aku takut… Yamato… Yamato… apa memang Aku tidak boleh mencintai Yamato? Apa Aku tidak boleh dicintai…Yamato…"_

Sementara itu Susumu masih terus menyiksa Taichi sambil tertawa terbahak.

* * *

Matt dan Hiroaki yang baru sampai didepan apartemen Taichi sedikit bingung melihat pintu apartemen itu setengah terbuka, dan kemudian mereka mendengar suara tertawa dan bunyi pukulan. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, mereka langsung masuk.

Matt dan Hiroaki langsung terdiam di tempat melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Dengan tatapan marah Matt langsung mendorong Susumu menjauh dari Taichi dan langsung melihat keadaan temannya, sedangkan Hiroaki langsung menahan Susumu dan menelpon polisi juga ambulans.

"Tai… kau bisa dengar aku?" tanya Matt, sangat cemas melihat seluruh tubuh Taichi yang babak belur dan banyak darah yang keluar dari mana-mana. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Taichi, yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Kalian memang bodoh. Khukhu… Kalian hebat masih bisa mengkhawatirkan anak pembawa sial itu," Susumu terkekeh saat dia melihat Matt dengan tatapan mengasihani.

"Kau itu yang pembawa sial!" teriak Hiroaki. Dia segera membungkam mulut Susumu dengan meninju keras perutnya hingga Susumu terbatuk-batuk.

"Tai… kumohon jawab aku…" Matt masih berusaha berbicara pada Taichi, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban yang berarti dari Taichi, bahkan bola mata Taichi juga tidak bergerak sama sekali, sampai Taichi akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Chichi-hue, kapan ambulansnya akan datang?" tanya Matt panik ketika dia melihat Taichi tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sebentar lagi, Yamato."

"Kalian akan menyesal telah mengenal anak sialan itu," ujar Susumu terakhir kalinya sebelum terdengar bunyi sirine mobil polisi dan ambulans.

* * *

Hampir seharian Matt dan Hiroaki menunggui Taichi yang ada di dalam ruang operasi. Segera setelah ambulan sampai di rumah sakit, Taichi langung dilarikan ke ruang operasi. Dokter meminta izin untuk mengangkat serpihan tulang retak yang bersarang di tubuh Taichi. Matt sama sekali tidak bisa diam, dia terus mondar-mandir kesana-kemari.

"Yamato, tidak bisakah kau diam dan duduk dengan tenang? Chichi-Hue tahu kau cemas, tapi kalau kau terus seperti itu, malah hanya akan membuat orang tambah panik saja!" tegur Hiroaki sedikit risih. Matt hanya mendengus kencang sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelah Hiroaki.

"Apa chichi-hue telah memberitahukan sekolah?" tanya Matt ketika hari sudah beranjak siang.

"Sudah. Dan kau tahu, kepala sekolah langsung berteriak cemas (ya iyalah, kepala sekolah itu kan suami Tsunade-san, yang dimana mereka sudah menganggap Taichi itu cucu mereka sendiri) sebelum akhirnya telepon itu berpindah tangan kepada Tsunade-san. Tsunade-san bilang secepatnya dia akan kemari."

Matt menghela nafas berat. Ia menunggu dengan tidak sabar sampai akhirnya lampu ruang operasi mati. Dokter yang pertama keluar dari dalam ruangan dan kemudian disusul oleh ranjang Taichi yang didorong oleh beberapa suster.

Matt terhenyak melihat Taichi, banyak sekali selang yang tertanam di tubuhnya. Matt lama terdiam sebelum Hiroaki menyadarkannya, lalu mereka berdua langsung mengikuti Taichi ke ruang rawat inap.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" tanya Hiroaki.

Dokter itu terdiam sejenak sebelum berbicara. "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan diruangan saya. Mari," Dokter itu langsung keluar diikuti Hiroaki, sedangkan Matt tetap diam di sisi Taichi.

"Silahkan duduk, Ishida-san," Dokter itu mempersilahkan Hiroaki duduk saat dia melepas dan menggantung jas putihnya sebelum akhirnya duduk di hadapan Hiroaki.

"Jadi bagaimana, Dok?"

Pertama dokter itu menghela nafas berat. "Tadi kami melihat banyak sekali bekas luka yang diderita oleh Kamiya-kun, dan saya rasa… itu juga bukan luka kecil, melainkan luka yang cukup parah. Ada beberapa luka yang infeksi dan belum sembuh secara total, lalu ditambah dengan luka yang baru diterimanya kemarin. Dan belum lagi… luka dalam yang dideritanya."

"Maksud Dokter dengan luka dalam?"

Lagi-lagi dokter itu menghela nafas berat. "Maag kronis. Peradangan pada paru-paru."

Hiroaki menatap dokter itu seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Lalu, ada cukup banyak serpihan-serpihan tulang yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, bukan yang baru, tetapi sudah cukup lama bersarang di tubuh Kamiya-kun." Dokter itu terdiam sejenak. "Saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, Ishida-san. kalau boleh dibilang, suatu keajaiban Kamiya-kun masih bisa bertahan seperti itu." Dokter itu memenjamkan matanya sebentar. "Tubuh anak itu sudah benar-benar rapuh. Aku hanya bisa menyarankan untuk tidak membiarkan Kamiya-kun melakukan hal-hal yang berat, karena itu bisa sangat berpengaruh buruk pada kondisi tubuh dan kesehatannya."

Hiroaki tertegun mendengar penjelasan dari dokter.

"Untuk sementara ini, kami akan terus memantau perkembangan Kamiya-kun."

* * *

Kini sudah hampir satu minggu lamanya Taichi tersadar setelah satu minggu pasca operasi terlewati dalam keadaan koma, dan itu membuat semuanya sangat senang. Waktu anak laki-laki itu pertama kali sadar, Tsunade langsung memeluk Taichi sambil menangis senang, tapi kesenangan itu perlahan pupus ketika mereka semua menyadari kalau Taichi tidak merespon mereka sama sekali.

Dan setelah diperiksa, Taichi memang bisa dikatakan telah sadar, tapi sebenarnya Taichi tidak tersadar secara utuh. Hanya tubuhnya saja yang sadar. sedangkan jiwanya… _who knows_?

Matt meminta pada Hiroaki untuk merawat Taichi di rumah mereka, yang sangat disetujui oleh Hiroaki. Sebenarnya Taichi ingin dibawa oleh Tsunade dan Jiraiya, suaminya, tapi karena Matt bersikeras, jadi apa boleh buat. Tsunade juga merasa kalau Taichi berada di dekat Matt, Taichi akan cepat pulih. Maka dengan terpaksa Tsunade menyetujuinya.

Sementara itu Susumu sekarang mendekam di penjara dengan tuduhan tindak kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Dan atas laporan yang diberikan Hiroaki, kemungkinan besar Susumu akan dihukum seberat-beratnya dan tidak akan pernah keluar dari dalam penjara, alias hukuman seumur hidup.

Matt juga tidak lupa memberikan kabar tentang Taichi kepada neneknya di Hokkaido. Dan hal itu sempat membuat gempar, ditambah lagi nenek Taichi pingsan setelah mendapat telepon dari Matt.

Esoknya, setelah Matt memberikan kabar, nenek Taichi dan Hikari langsung pergi ke Tokyo untuk melihat keadaan Taichi. Melihat keadaan Taichi yang seperti itu, Hikari menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk kakaknya, nenek Taichi memeluk kedua cucunya erat.

Jadilah malam itu mereka menginap dirumah Matt.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Nenek Taiko meminta waktu dari Hiroaki dan Matt untuk membicarakan sesuatu, sepertinya hal yang sangat penting. Mereka bertiga telah berkumpul diruang makan, sedangkan Taichi ada di kamar Matt ditemani oleh Hikari.

"Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan?" tanya Hiroaki.

"Begini, saya ingin merawat Taichi di Hokkaido," ujar Nenek Taiko. Matt langsung terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Hati Matt sangat sakit, dia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dari Taichi.

Nenek Taiko mengetahui perubahan tersebut dari raut wajah Matt. "Dan juga saya ingin mengajak Yamato-kun," lanjut nenek Taiko. Mata Matt segera membulat dan belum sempat berkata apa-apa karena sudah keburu dipotong oleh Nenek Taiko. "Saya tahu kalau Taichi tidak akan bisa bertahan kalau tidak ada kau, Yama-kun, untuk itu saya harap Yama-kun mau ikut dengan kami, dan saya harap anda mengizinkannya, Ishida-san?"

Matt diam dan menatap Hiroaki. Dengan perlahan senyum dibibir Hiroaki merekah. "Silahkan saja, tidak ada masalah sama sekali."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan segera mengurus surat pemindahan Taichi dan Yama-kun."

"A-Tidak perlu, err…"

"Anda ini bagaimana, Ishida-kun, sudah saya bilang panggil saya Taiko saja. Begini-begini saya belum terlalu tua lho! Hohhoho…"

"Haha…" Hiroaki sedikit _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Nenek Taiko. "Tidak perlu, Taiko-san, biar saya saja yang mengurusnya beserta semua barang milik Taichi di apartemennya."

"Apa tidak merepotkan Ishida-kun?" tanya Nenek Taiko, merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak sama sekali, karena saya sudah menganggap Taichi sebagai anak saya sendiri." Obrolan mereka terhenti saat Hikari masuk dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"O-Onii-chan… Oni-chan…" ujar Hikari terbata-bata.

"Ada apa, Kari?" tanya Nenek Taiko. "Ada apa dengan Taichi?"

""O-Oni-chan menangis… entah kenapa…"

Semuanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya cepat-cepat menuju kamar Matt. Setelah masuk, Matt langsung mendekati Taichi yang sedang duduk bersandarkan dinding di atas ranjang Matt. Perlahan Matt duduk disebelah Taichi.

"Ada apa Tai…?" tanya Matt, tersenyum lembut saat dia menatap wajah Taichi dan menghapus air matanya. "Ssh… tidak apa-apa, Tai… sekarang tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan menyakitimu… aku akan selalu menjagamu…" Matt menempelkan keningnya ke kening Taichi.

Air mata Taichi masih terus saja mengalir. "Shhh… kau itu bukan anak pembawa sial, Tai… hanya orang bodoh yang mengataimu seperti itu. Aku tahu kau melebihi siapa pun..." bisik Matt pelan.

Nenek Taiko ingin mendekati cucunya, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Hiroaki. Nenek Taiko memandang heran ke arah Hiroaki, yang hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Dengar, aku sudah pernah bilang, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu… tidak akan pernah, Tai. Sekarang penjamkan matamu… istirahatlah, Tai…aku akan terus bersamamu…"

Seakan mendengar ucapan Matt, dengan perlahan mata Taichi menutup, lalu tertidur didalam pelukan Matt. Dengan hati-hati Matt menidurkan Taichi dan membenahi selimut di sekitar tubuhnya.

Setelah itu mereka semua keluar dan membiarkan Taichi istirahat ditemani oleh Matt.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi tadi, Ishida-kun?" tanya nenek Taiko masih bingung. Dia melihat sendiri tadi, Taichi bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi kenapa Matt berbicara seolah dia mengerti semua yang akan Taichi katakan?

Lagi-lagi Hiroaki hanya tersenyum. "Saya juga tidak terlalu mengerti, Taiko-san. Yang saya tahu hanyalah kenyataan kalau mereka saling mengerti tanpa perlu mereka bicara satu sama lainnya. Saya permisi tidur lebih dulu, Taiko-san. Oyasumi…" ujar Hiroaki sebelum menghilang menuju kemarnya.

Nenek taiko hanya membalas pelan ucapan selamat malam dari Hiroaki sebelum mengajak Hikari untuk tidur juga.

* * *

Akhirnya Matt dan Taichi pindah ke Hokkaido. Kepindahan itu disambut gembira oleh Kakek Assam, suami nenek Taiko.

"Selamat datang di rumahmu yang baru, Tai!" ucap nenek Taiko saat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Nenek Taiko. Sebenarnya rumah itu bergabung dengan kedai minum teh. Kedai berada di lantai bawah dan rumah mereka berada di lantai 2. Nenek Taiko dan Kakek Assam sudah sangat lama mengurus Kedai itu.

"Yama-kun, kamar kalian diujung lorong ini. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa panggil kami di bawah. Silahkan beristirahat, Yama-kun," ucap Nenek Taiko sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia lalu mendekati Taichi sebentar dan mencium keningnya sebelum kembali ke bawah.

Perlahan Matt menuntun Taichi menuju kamar baru mereka. Setelah masuk Matt menarik Taichi dan mendudukkannya di atas ranjang. Kamar mereka memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi sangat nyaman, apalagi ada beranda yang menghubungkan mereka dengan pemandangan danau di belakang kedai.

"Tai…" Matt berjongkok di hadapan Taichi dan menggenggam erat tangan Taichi seraya tersenyum. "Kita akan memulai hidup baru disini, jadi aku mohon…" Matt menempelkan kedua tangan Taichi ke pipinya sendiri. "Lupakan semuanya… lupakan semua masa lalu yang menyakitimu, Tai…"

Perlahan air mata Taichi turun. Matt tahu itu bukanlah air mata sedih, itu adalah air mata kebahagian. Matt segera menarik Taichi kedalam pelukannya. "Semuanya telah berakhir, Tai… aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia… aku janji…" Matt perlahan menarik wajah Taichi dan menciumnya lembut.

* * *

"Yamato-kun, Taichi di mana?" tanya Nenek Taiko melihat Matt sendirian, setahunya tadi Taichi ada bersamanya.

"Ada di belakang bersama dengan Hikari, aku mau masuk sebentar mengambil mantel Taichi, Oba-san." Matt tersenyum sambil menunjukkan mantel Taichi. "Oba-san sendiri mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Matt bertanya melihat Nenek Taiko berdandan dengan sangat rapi.

"Tidak kemana-mana, hanya bertemu dengan teman lama saja. Mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit larut, jadi tidur duluan saja, tidak usah menungguku. Aku pergi dulu, Yamato-kun, Ittekimasu!"

Matt hanya membalas pelan ucapan Nenek Taiko, karena yang bersangkutan sudah keburu keluar. "Iterashai," ujar Matt tersenyum menatap pintu toko yang kini tertutup rapat sebelum berjalan menuju ke belakang.

"Kari," panggil Matt.

Hikari perlahan mendongak ke belakang dan saat melihat Matt, dia tersenyum lembut. Dia menyandarkan kepala Taichi ke pundaknya. Matt perlahan duduk dan mengangkat pelan kepala Taichi agar memudahkan Hikari berdiri. "Arigatou."

"Iie…" Hikari tersenyum lembut sebelum berjalan kembali ke dalam kedai.

Matt memindahkan posisi Taichi ke atas pangkuannya, lalu menyelimuti Taichi dengan mantel yang dibawanya tadi dan memeluknya erat dari belakang. Matt menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas kepala Taichi dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pemuda itu.

Tempat itu menjadi sunyi senyap. Matt masih tetap sibuk menghirup aroma Taichi, yang Matt sebut dengan aroma mentari, karena Taichi selalu sangat senang pergi keluar jika cuaca sedang cerah, membuat aroma tubuh Taichi seperti wangi matahari.

Tapi Matt sedikit terkejut saat dia merasakan basah ditangannya. Matt langsung mengangkat wajahnya, dan kaget dengan apa yang telah di hadapannya dan Taichi. Yuuko (dalam ingatan Matt tetap seperti 8 tahun yang lalu) sedang berlutut dihadapan Taichi dan mengelus pelan wajah Taichi, tersenyum memandang Matt sekilas. Matt sadar mengapa tangannya menjadi basah… itu air mata Taichi.

Matt memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara. "Yuuko-san…" ujar Matt pelan.

Tbc~

* * *

*Sigh…, maaf lama updetnya ==". Sibuk Kuliah ^^

Sankyu buat yang udah mau baca Fic Rin ini, dan Sankyu juga atas reviewnya. n` mau review lagi? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Dearly Beloved**

Disclaimer: Akiyosho Hongo,TOEI Animation,dan Bandai corp, tapi YamaChi milikku dan penggemarnya

WARNING : Sho-Ai / YAOI / BL / SUPER OOC

Beta Reader : Phoebe Yuu

Pengenalan tokoh :

- Ishida Hiroaki (Ayah Yamato)

- Kamiya Susumu (Ayah Taichi)

- Kamiya Yuuko (Ibu Taichi)

- Taiko dan Assam (Nenek & kakek Taichi, yang diambil dari serial manga "Prince Of Tea". Ada yang pernah baca?)

* * *

"Yuuko-san…" ujar Matt pelan.

Yuuko kembali menatap Matt, lalu dengan pelan berbicara. "Yamato-kun, terima kasih karena selama ini telah menjaga Taichi, mempercayai Taichi…" Yuuko tersenyum lembut.

Matt langsung tersenyum dan mendekap Taichi makin erat. "Tidak masalah sama sekali, Yuuko-san, saya ikhlas dan sangat senang melakukan hal itu karena… saya… mencintai Taichi…"

"Aku tahu itu, Yamato-kun," Yuuko kembali menatap wajah Taichi. "Tai, mulai sekarang kau akan bahagia. Oka-chan tahu itu. Ne, kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Oka-chan, pangil saja, Oka-chan akan selalu ada untukmu." Yuuko mengecup kening Taichi pelan.

Lalu sebelum menghilang Yuuko terlihat seperti mengatakan sesuatu kepada Matt sambil tersenyum, dan saat menghilang Taichi langsung tidak sadarkan diri, tentu saja membuat Matt panik sekali.

* * *

Nenek Taiko hanya bisa terdiam melihat Matt yang tertidur dibawah ranjang di sebelah Taichi sambil terus menggenggam erat tangannya. Nenek Taiko sangat terkejut saat dirinya mendengar kalau semalam Taichi tidak sadarkan diri dari Hikari. Setelah membetulkan selimut Matt, Nenek Taiko perlahan keluar kamar Taichi.

Tidak lama kemudian Tangan Taichi yang digenggam Matt mulai bergerak –gerak. Dengan perlahan Taichi membuka matanya, dan kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap. Taichi terdiam sebentar setelah pendangannya normal sebelum akhirnya memanggil nama Matt dan mulai terisak.

"Yama~to… YamaTo~ Hiks... uhk... hiks… yamato…" Taichi makin terisak, dan hal tersebut membangunkan Matt. Matt yang sangat terkejut mendengar Taichi menangis lalu segera melihat keadaannya. Matt sangat senang Taichi sudah sadar, ditambah lagi kalau kesadaran Taichi sudah benar-benar pulih. Matt terus saja mengelus kepala Taichi lembut dan menciumi tangan yang masih ada didalam genggamannya.

"Aku disini Taichi… aku disini…"

"Jangan pergi…. Ya~mato… hiks… jangan mem-benciku…"

"Shhh… aku tidak akan pergi, Tai… aku tidak pernah akan membencimu… tenanglah…" Matt membantu Taichi duduk lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, menyandarkan tubuh rapuh itu senyaman mungkin pada tubuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Tai… sangat-sangat mencintaimu…" Dengan perlahan Matt mengangakat wajah Taichi lalu mencium bibir ranum itu.

* * *

Esoknya, mengetahui kesadaran Taichi sudah pulih sepenuhnya, Nenek Taiko sangat senang dan segera mengadakan pesta untuk merayakannya, walaupun Taichi sudah bilang tidak perlu, tapi tetap saja sang nenek melakukannya.

Akhirnya pesta yang cukup meriah diadakan di belakang kedai tersebut, cukup banyak yang diundang, tetangga dekat di sekitar tempat itu, tidak lupa dengan , Tsunade dan Jiraiya beserta beberapa guru dari Tokyo.

Ketika bertemu dengan Taichi, dengan suka cita Tsunade langsung memeluk Taichi penuh kasih sayang, sambil marah-marah karena Taichi telah membuatnya sangat khawatir. Taichi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

Seharian Taichi ditahan oleh orang-orang yang datang dari Tokyo. Sedangkan Matt membantu Nenek Taiko menyiapkan makan malam, karena pasti tidak mungkin mereka semuanya harus pulang malam itu, dan otomatis harus menginap. Namun tentu saja Matt tidak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari Taichi.

"Minna! Ayo masuk! Makan malamnya sudah siap!" teriak Nenek Taiko dari dalam rumah.

Ketika mereka semua sudah siap untuk makan, acara itu harus terhenti sejenak saat mereka mendengar bunyi bel kedai itu berbunyi.

"Siapa, sih, yang datang? Padahal sudah ditulis di depan kalau kedai tutup hari ini." Hikari beranjak berdiri untuk membuka pintunya, tapi langsung dicegah Matt.

"Biar aku saja yang bukakan," ujar Matt, langsung meninggalkan meja makan sendirian. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah depan. Nenek Taiko yang penasaran berdiri dan hendak menuju ke depan.

"Oba-chan, biar Taichi saja yang lihat ada apa," ujar Taichi, Nenek Taiko hanya menganguk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Yamato ada ap— wuaaahhh!" Taichi berteriak kaget saat tiba-tiba dua orang menubruk lalu memeluknya erat sambil menangis. Untung saja Matt bisa menahannya dari belakang sehingga Taichi tidak terjatuh.

"Tai! Maafkan kami... hiks…, kami tidak tahu, Tai… Hiks… sungguh, Tai…" isak seorang gadis berambut pink panjang. Tachikawa Mimi.

"Taichi no Baka! Kenapa kau tidak cerita sama sekali dengan kami apa yang terjadi! Kami kan bisa membantumu! Hikz…" Kali ini Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang memeluk Taichi dari sebelah kanan. Takenouchi Sora.

Diikuti kemunculan seorang pemuda yang bertubuh sedikit pendek dan berambut coklat terang nyaris jingga. Koushiro Izumi, dengan tampang kesal memandang Taichi didampingi seorang pemuda berkacamata disampingnya, Kido Joe.

"Kau sangat membuat kami cemas, Tai!" rutuknya.

"Tenang, ne, Izzy…" Joe menahan Izzy pelan karena tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran entah menahan amarah ataukah menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

Taichi hanya menunduk lalu meminta maaf "Go-Gomenasai… a-aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan kalian…" bisik Taichi lirih, walau begitu didalam hati Taichi sangat senang karena sahabat-sahabatnya sama sekali tidak melupakannya, malah sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Dengan tatapan tajam Sora memandang Matt seakan ingin membunuh. "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami, Yamato?" tuntut Sora.

"Aku sibuk, tidak sempat menghubungi kalian," ujar Matt membela dirinya. Mana sempat dia memikirkan yang lain disaat yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah Taichi.

Tidak lama kemudian muncullah nenek Taiko. Akhirnya dengan paksaan nenek Taiko, semuanya masuk dan menginap.

* * *

"Jadi… kalian ini sahabat cucuku?" tanya Nenek Taiko saat dia mengajak Sora mengobrol ditemani dengan Matt dan Joe.

"Ya, Taiko-san."

"Lalu, kenapa kalian bisa tahu Taichi berada disini?"

"Haha… beberapa minggu ini kami semua sering menghubungi Taichi tapi tidak pernah bisa terhubung. Menelpon Yamato juga, kadang tidak diangkat dan saat diangkat juga Taichi sedang tidak bersamanya. Lalu semenjak dua minggu yang lalu kami semua benar-benar putus kontak dengan mereka berdua, dan kemarin kami sepakat untuk pulang ke Tokyo."

"Memangnya kalian dari mana?" tanya Nenek Taiko bingung.

"Saya dari Yokohama, lalu Mimi Joe dan Izzy di Amerika."

"Lalu, kalau begitu bagaimana bisa…"

"Oba-san, mereka semua pindah saat akan masuk SMP, Sora mendapat beasiswa karena permainan tenisnya, Mimi ikut bersama orang tuanya pindah tugas, Joe Kuliah kedokteran, sedangkan Izzy diminta untuk membantu sebuah perusaan program besar disana." jelas Matt.

"Ohh… begitu, lalu bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan tempat ini?"

"Ano, setelah kami ke Tokyo, kami segera menuju apartemen Taichi, tapi entah kenapa ditutup dan ada palang polisi. Disana kami bertemu dengan Hiroaki -san, akhirnya kami diajak ke rumahnya, dan beliau menceritakan semua hal yang beliau tahu." ujar Sora, yang kemudian langsung memandang Matt sangat tajam. Matt sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan segera beranjak menuju dapur.

"Lalu, rencananya akan berapa lama kalian disini?" tanya Nenek Taiko.

"Ya… rencananya, sih, sekitar satu minggu, Taiko-san, mumpung minggu depan ada hanabi. Ya, kalaupun itu tidak merepotkan Taiko-san," jawab Joe yang diikuti anggukan Sora.

"Hoho... Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua kalian?"

"Tenang saja, kalau tahu kami pergi mengunjungi Taichi, kami semua pasti diperbolehkan." Joe tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu, kami semua sangat senang."

"Lalu apa Taiko-san mau membantu kami?" tanya Sora.

"Membantu apa?"

"Mencari Kimono buat Taichi. Khukhukhu… kami ingin membuat Yamato benar-benar terdiam melihat Taichi. Seperti saat festival saat Sekolah Dasar."

Nenek Taiko terdiam mengingat-ingat kembali masa lalu, lalu tersenyum mengerikan sama seperti Sora. "Baiklah kalau begitu akan saya bantu. lagipula… khukhukhu… sudah lama saya tidak melihat Taichi semanis itu."

Joe yang dari tadi disamping Sora hanya menghela napas saja, lalu beranjak berdiri untuk kemudian duduk di sebelah Izzy.

* * *

"Aku nggak mau memakai ini!" Taichi cemberut memandang dirinya di depan cermin. Kimononya, sih, tidak apa-apa, asal jangan ditambah dengan perhiasan yang dipasangkan oleh Sora, Mimi dan Nenek Taiko!

Taichi memakai kimono berwarna dark blue dengan pola bintang-bintang kecil berwarna emas, sama persis seperti pakaian yang dikenakannya waktu dulu (Ingat Digimon season 1?). Lalu dirambutnya dijepit dengan jepit rambut di sebelah kanan kepalanya. Yang jadi masalah adalah… jepit rambutnya berbentuk bunga.

"Ohhh… ayolah, Tai! Kami sudah susah payah meriasmu, toh hanya sekali dalam setahun!" ujar Mimi mulai jengkel karena dari tadi Taichi hanya menggerutu tidak setuju.

"Tapi…tapi… kenapa harus memakai jepit rambut ini, sih!" Taichi mulai cemberut melihat jepitan rambut yang bertengger dikepalanya di depan cermin.

"Kami hanya ingin membuat Yamato-kun senang, ne, Taichi," ujar Nenek Taiko, tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap-usap sayang kepala cucunya itu.

"Oba-chan juga kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan, sih!"

"Karena Oba-chan sangat senang melihat cucuku yang sangat manis ini. Sudah sana keluar duluan, kami juga mau berdandan. Tunggulah di depan bersama yang lainnya."

"Tapi-Oba-chan…."

"Sudah, sana!" Nenek Taiko segera mendorong Taichi keluar dari kamarnya. Taichi hanya bisa cemberut memandang pintu yang tertutup rapat dihadapannya. Lalu dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak karena kesal, Taichi berjalan turun ke bawah.

Saat Taichi tiba dibawah, semuanya bengong melihat Taichi. Taichi merasa aneh dilihat seperti itu. "Ada apa?"

_Manisnya… _ucap semua orang dalam hati.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Taichi sekali lagi makin cemberut karena tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

Matt tersenyum dan menggeleng kepalanya sebentar. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Tai. Kemari." Dia menarik Taichi hingga yang bersangkutan duduk di atas pangkuannya. Dia memeluk Taichi erat dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya ke kepala berambut semaknya. Diam-diam dia tersenyum sangat senang, berterima kasih atas hasil kerja keras nenek Taiko dan yang lainnya.

* * *

"Aku nggak mau ikut acara-acara seperti itu," elak Taichi langsung menuju kebelakang Matt, yang hanya diam.

"Ayolah Tai, kau tidak mau kan membuat kami malu?" Mimi berkacang pinggang dihadapan Matt yang mengarah langsung tepat pada Taichi.

"Pokoknya nggak mau!" Taichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya keras. "Ne, Yamato…" Taichi memandang Matt dengan puppy eyes, berharap agar Matt juga tidak menyetujuinya. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke atas panggung!" ujar Matt sambil tersenyum dan langsung menarik tangan Taichi agar dia naik keatas panggung. Taichi hanya bisa terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Dan setelah naik keatas panggung, Matt dan Taichi segera dipisah oleh MC-nya ke bagian masing-masing. Lalu setelah semua peserta terkumpul, MC-nya membuka acara tersebut dan memulai dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang harus dijawab oleh semua peserta sendiri-sendiri.

"Baiklah semuanya, saya akan membacakan jawaban dari pasangan Ishida Yamato dan Kamiya Taichi!" ujar MC itu, mulai membuka kertasnya.

Kenapa kalian bisa menyukai pasangan kalian ?

Matt : Karena dialah aku bisa hidup.

Taichi : Karena dialah aku bisa hidup.

"Wahhh... Kompak sekali kalian, ya!" Mendengar ucapan MC tersebut wajah Taichi memerah dengan sempurna. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lanjut kepertanyaan berikutnya!"

Kapan ciuman pertama?

Matt : Saat pertama kali kami bertemu di atas gedung sekolah dasar, saat dia tertidur.

Taichi : Dua minggu yang lalu.

Mendengar jawaban Matt, Taichi benar-benar tertegun mendengarnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah, tak pernah menyangka kalau Matt melakukan hal itu. Seingat Taichi pertama kali mereka bertemu memang di atas atap, saat Taichi bangun Matt ada disebelahnya, tertidur bersamanya.

Sora, Mimi dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa senang melihat wajah Taichi yang memerah dengan sempurna saat itu. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak melihat Taichi yang seperti itu.

Apa yang paling kalian suka dengan pasangan kalian?

Matt : Apapun.

Taichi : Semuanya.

"Wah, wah… sepertinya kalian berdua ini sangat kompak, ya! Sayang jawaban kapan ciuman pertama tadi agak sedikit… ya, tahulah. Oke, sekarang… hukuman apa yang akan kita berikan terhadap pasangan kita yang satu ini?" ujar Mc tersebut kearah penonton. Peraturan acara tersebut memang membiarkan penonton memilih hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan pada pasangan yang mempunyai jawaban yang tidak sama.

"CIUM! CIUM!" Mimi dan Sora mulai berteriak. Mendengar teriakan mereka berdua semua penonton menjadi ikut berteriak semua sambil bertepuk tangan keras, "CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"

Taichi langsung membatu ditempat dengan wajah yang merah padam, sedangkan Matt hanya sedikit menyeringai lalu langsung menarik Taichi dan dengan cepat langsung melumat pelan bibir Taichi, menjilat bibir bawahnya meminta izin untuk masuk.

Semua orang diam memandang pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Ciuman itu memakan waktu cukup lama, sekitar 5 menit, sebelum akhirnya Taichi sadar dan sekuat tenaga berontak karena kehabisan nafas, sedangkan para penonton yang terbawa suasana malah ikut-ikutan berciuman dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sora dan Mimi terlihat asyik memotret pemandangan tadi.

"Yamato no Baka!" Teriak Taichi keras. Matt langsung menangkap kedua tangan Taichi agar jangan berontak, lalu memeluknya erat hingga Taichi tenang.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu! Mari kita lanjutkan acara kita, saya akan memberikan waktu kepada para dewan juri untuk menilai dan memberikan saya kertas yang dicantumkan nama pemenangnya! Silahkan untuk para dewan juri!"

5 menit kemudian, kertas telah berada ditangan MC. "Wah, wah… sesuai dengan perkiraan saya. Baiklah, akan saya umumkan pemenangnya sekarang…" MC itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya meneriakkan nama pemenangnya "Pasangan dengan Nomor…18!"

Semua penonton langusng berteriak dan bertepuk tangan heboh untuk Taichi dan Matt. Matt hanya tersenyum senang, sementara Taichi makin mengeratkan pelukannya membenamkan wajahnya yang tambah merah.

Dan setelah mendapatkan Hadiah , mereka semua mulai mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menonton acara kembang api yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Mereka mendapatkannya di atas bukit yang sedikit jauh dari tempat perlombaan tadi.

"Ne, Yamato… besok kita akan makan disini, kan?" tunjuk Taichi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar melihat Vocer hadiah makan es gratis selama satu bulan di dekat kedainya, sesaat sebelum pertunjukkan kembang apinya dimulai.

"Hn… Bagaimana, ya…?" Matt makin memeluk erat Taichi dari belakang lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke pundak Taichi.

"Yama~to!" rengek Taichi meminta persetujuan Matt.

"Iya, iya… tapi tidak lebih dari satu mangkok," ujar Matt.

Taichi langsung cemberut. "Satu piring besar, kan?" ujar Taichi lagi, tapi langsung terdiam ketika melihat sinar-sinar yang sudah berkembang di langit tepat pada pukul 12 malam. Matt yang bingung Taichi bingung lalu mengangkat wajahnya tersenyum melihat indahnya malam itu.

Matt melihat keadaan sekitarnya, semuanya sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri melihat kembang api itu. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan cepat Matt menolehkan wajah Taichi ke samping dan kemudian mencium tepat di bibirnya.

"Tai…" Sora ingin memangil Taichi tapi langsung terhenti ketika melihat ke arah Taichi, yang lainnya juga langsung melihat ke arah yang sama. "Wajahmu kenapa, Tai?" Sora bingung melihat wajah Taichi yang merah padam tidak kalah dengan warna kembang api yang bersinar di langit.

Taichi yang terdiam akhirnya hanya membalas ucapan Sora dengan gelengan yang keras lalu langsung menutup wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Baiklah, kita turun duluan semuanya!" ujar Nenek Taiko dan Joe kompak, mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Ne, Yama-kun, jangan terlalu lama!" cengir Nenek Taiko menyusul yang lainnya turun bukit.

"Ne, Tai…" panggil Matt lembut, yang tentu saja tidak akan digubris sama sekali oleh Taichi yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Ne, tidak ada orang lagi disini... tidak perlu malu…" Matt dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan yang menutupi wajah Taichi.

"Aku tidak malu, tahu! Aku marah padamu!" ujar Taichi sedikit berteriak menepis tangan Matt yang mengenggam tangan Taichi, lalu kembali menutup wajahnya.

"Ma, ma… kalau begitu besok kau tidak boleh makan es-krim…"

"Biar saja! Aku akan mengajak Koushiro saja! Dia kan menjadi juara 2 tadi!" jawab Taichi cepat.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan!" Matt menarik Taichi dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Yamato jahat!" rutuk Taichi.

"Tidak jahat, bodoh. Kalau kau makan kebanyakan, itu akan mempengaruhi kesehatanmu. Tidak baik, tahu," bisik Matt lembut, yang kemudian dihentikan oleh suara bersin Taichi. "Dingin?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ng…" Taichi menggeleng cepat sebelum kembali bersin.

"Kalau dingin bilang saja dingin," Matt mengecup pelan kepala Taichi sebelum berdiri bersama Taichi. Dia melepas kain Kimono terluar (tebal, dan berfungsi sebagai penghangat) lalu memakaikannya pada Taichi.

"Ti-tidak perlu, nanti kau kedi—ha-hatsyu!"

Matt terkekeh sebentar sebelum mengalungkan kedua tangan Taichi ke lehernya, lalu mengangkatnya ala _bridal style_.

"Yama! Turunkan aku—ha-hatsyu!" Taichi sedikit memberontak.

"Diam dan tidur saja, Tai, kau perlu istirahat…" Matt mengecup singkat kening Taichi. "Dan jangan lupa berpegangan yang erat padaku kalau kau tidak mau terjatuh," bisik Matt. Setelah itu Matt hanya bisa menahan tawanya begitu melihat wajah Taichi yang berubah menjadi sangat merah.

"Love You My Dearest."

~Fin~

Akhirnya fic ini selesai Rin Publish semua * menundukkan tubuh

So, Sankyu buat yang dah mau baca fic Rin sampai akhir n` review fic ini dari awal

Halca-san : hehe ntar Rin pertibangin lagi buat fic yang lain ^^, coz kalau pake yamato terus kepanjangan

^^, tapi tetep Rin usahain pake nama jepang semua. Sankyu atas review nya ya X3

Ghotic-san : waaahhh *nadahin ember dibawah

Fhaska-san : iyap. Emang Yamato ditakdirin buat perhatian sama Taichi *berapi-api

Yuuko Kamiya nama ibu Taichi :D

Kalau berkenan silahkan tekan tombol bertulisan review dibawah ini X3


End file.
